


Socializing for Superheroes 101

by tarradiddle



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, DCU - Comicverse, DCU Animated, JLA/Avengers (Miniseries), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Additional Cameos, Although this canon is basically crack, Background Relationships, Crack, F/M, Gen, Humor, Party, Too many characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarradiddle/pseuds/tarradiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Written for comicdrabbles, multiple prompts)</p>
<p>Batman keeps an eye on things at the annual JLA/Avengers party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Socializing for Superheroes 101

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this is set during the JLA/Avengers miniseries, but I double-tagged it because I know I pulled most of the characterization from JLU and Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

The sun still lights the secluded beach, although torches and a bonfire have been lit against the growing night. Music mingles with the sound of the waves... and the conversation of dozens of brightly costumed people.  
  
Hawkgirl started the first fight of the night, to the surprise of no one, leading Hulk out into the crashing surf in a manic chase. Cap came over, worried, but Hulk was laughing, and despite the destruction to the surrounding landscape (Aquaman warned the local wildlife), they were both clearly playing.  
  
“This was a good idea, coming out here” said Iron Man. “At least it’s neither of our budgets taking the fallout from their little bonding-” he waved one hand vaguely “-whatever-it-is.”  
  
Batman smirked at him in response.  
  
A pained gasp suddenly came from Hawkeye, nearby. He grabbed Green Arrow and spun him around. “That, on the other hand, is a very bad idea.”  
  
Last time Ollie’d looked over at Widow and Canary, they were sparring. Now they were gossiping, and glancing this way. And Dinah was giggling madly. “Urgh. Nothing to be done about it now.” He looked over towards the buffet, and his eyes lit. “Let’s get a drink. You can introduce me to She-Hulk, right?” The archers wandered off.  
  
Iron man rolled his shoulders and looked over the crowd. “Hey, is that Wonder Woman dancing with Thor? They look... impressive, together.”  
  
Batman glanced over. “Hmm.”  
  
Flash appeared at their side, seemingly from nowhere. “Hey, what happens at the annual cross-dimensional barbecue stays at the yada yada... you know what I mean?”  
  
“Good point!” said Iron Man. “I’m going to go work the crowd. Later, Bats.” He strutted into the thick of the dancing.  
  
“Because that’ll go well,” Batman muttered. Flash shrugged and zipped away, and Batman wandered towards a knot of conversation. He caught Zatanna’s eye and threw a glance towards where Tony had started a conversation with Barda that was about to turn hazardous to his health. Zatanna flashed a grin and slid away through the crowd.  
  
Her voice, full of laughter, drifted out of the empty air. “I’ll save him from himself, don’t worry.” Batman gave a nod. Luckily for Tony, Zatanna arrived to smooth things over before Barda did more than dent the Iron Man armor with her fingertips.  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
Batman looked over into a sharp, amused blue gaze. “Captain.”  
  
“And sorry, about...” he gestured toward the scene.  
  
Miss Marvel touched down lightly beside them, saying, “It’s not like he shouldn’t have learned by now. There are plenty of women in our world who can absolutely dominate him, even in the tin can. Something about being here makes him lose half of that famous IQ.”  
  
Cap looked uncomfortable and stared into the crowd. “Well, it does seem to bring out the insecurities in some of us.”  
  
Batman followed that sudden glare to Superman, in friendly conversation with Black Panther. “Captain,” he put in smoothly, “I understand you recently had a plague of shapeshifters. I’d like to hear more...

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: Per Busiek and Perez’s JLA/Avengers, Cap and Supes grate on each other at this point because they can each sense that there’s something terribly wrong with their worlds crossing over like this. If you’ve never read this miniseries, you’re missing out on something fabulously zany.


End file.
